Two uchiha kids and their little cute sister
by 12Sayuke45Uchiha67
Summary: When fukagu and mikoto died, their children became poor and was taken care of their guardian named hiashi. They would experience the life on an teenager...running away from small problems...but will they three itachi, sasuke, and hinata would do?
1. Prologue

**I made this story because I wanted a another fanfic since I had few fanfic…if anyone flamed this because my fanfic is not that good…I had a very bad hand writing and trust me I am still improving it.**

_In the fine town of konoha , where many companies…were fighting over…who was the greatest among them. It was both the uchiha and the hyuga company won the title as best companies to make the konoha city rich but still both of the two companies hated one another. Soon then they decided to make a contest to see who was the best among all but still they both won and didn't like it one bit._

_The head or leader of the company, minoko and hitzu decided that they would make a deal to marry their children so that everyone would be together to rule the company. _

_As soon both their children got older, the leader of the company decided that it was time for them to make their children meet each other. Once their children got married both of the campiness merged into one._

_After years passed both minoko and hitzu's married children, fukagu and mikoto became a very happy couple and they loved each other with all their hearts, body, and mind._

_Another years have passed when both fukagu and mikoto died. They had three children. The older one was named itachi._

_Itachi was a very handsome man and have inherited all from his father and also his mother. Since he was a child he raised the two of his siblings to have a good life even he became a very less social and very un-healthy just to make sure his siblings are alright._

_Then the next son was sasuke. Also very handsome like his older brother like itachi but inherited his mother's looks and inherited his father's attitudes that makes him look more mature than his older brother itachi. Sasuke worked hard like itachi to make sure that they had enough food to eat and had enough to make their bills. Life was too hard for sasuke and still he worked hard for his siblings._

_The last child or the youngest daughter of both fukagu and mikoto was hinata. A very healthy and fine young woman, she inherited her mother's looks but also inherited her pearl eyes from her uncle hiashi, who became their guardian when their parents died. Hinata worked very hard to be a genius and talent like both of her brothers but unfortunately she is quite different from her brothers. Kind and sweet unlike them and hinata never knew why she's different from her brothers._

_But they lives in a simple yet happy life…wonder what's going to happen next? _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone…chapter two is finally here! oh… and I changed the name of the fanfic since I was that someone have it…I don't want to be a copier so I decide to change it and hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Hinata usually wake up early than her two older brothers since she is a woman, she must do things that are very important like making sure if the house is clean before they left, cook food for her uncle and brothers, and etc. (like me…when I am only 8 my parents would make me do chores even I'm small) when their parents died all the woman obligations were all thrown to her at a very young age at first it was hard to do but as she got older it became for easier.

As hinata arrange her room she went out and immediately took her showers and got dressed…while she was combing her hair she saw an old dusty picture frame. Once she blew all the dust away she saw her parents, her two brothers, and her.

Her mother, mikoto was pinching sasuke in the cheeks making sasuke's cheeks very red while her father, fukagu was just standing with his right hand in itachi's head. Itachi was just standing in the photo like a statue while her was hugging her little teddy bear (that looks like naruto) named mimi…she saw three people in the picture that she didn't knew maybe they were her parent's friend, everyone was smiling in the picture but some were hiding their smiles…everything was happiness and childhood but happiness doesn't last too long like everyone said.

Hinata put the old photo frame down where it was placed and finally open the knob to get out of the bathroom. She took a quick check on what time it was…the clock said: 6:10 am. So that meant she have enough time to do her early chores for the day before going to school.

As she took out bread, meat, eggs, and other food she was taking out of the ref. She finally remember that it was the first day of school…how could she forgot maybe because she had a lot of things to do to remember the first day of school.

While she finished cooking…she went into the dining room…she took all the plates and placed them in the very plain and neat table, she then put different colors of plate for everyone since she would who owned the plate. She hoped that everyone would love it but she knew that her meals are not that special so she just shrugged it away and then she left the room.

Then she heard someone opened the door in the dining room she turned around expecting itachi would be awake this early morning but instead she noticed a spiky black hair but thought it for a while it wasn't itachi then who would it be…she knew it had the same hair as sasuke but he wouldn't wake up this early. While she was thinking the person was already behind which she didn't notice until it touch her shoulders.

"eep!" She jumped a bit and turned around to the person, who scared her.

She saw a very clean and happy obito in front of her. With his eye-glasses in his forehead and not in his eyes she would tell what his vision was blurry since he has two very sensitive eyes.

"Did you saw my eye-glasses I couldn't find it anywhere?" he asked.

Hinata answered by using body language. She pointed it in his forehead when he look up he saw his eye-glasses and put it in his eyes.

"Oh…I didn't notice" he clumsy said.

Hinata knew that obito was older by a three months but she acted more mature than him that made her think that she was older than him when they first meet before.

"You can eat now…the food is ready" hinata calmly said as she turned the opposite direction she was about to leave the room completely obito called her.

"Yes?" she quietly said.

"Well…itachi is not here…he just left this very early morning to go back to America…cause he said there was going to happen big in the company" he said.

Once he took the spoon and fork in his side he said "ikairi!" he burst out. Then he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"You know…that's a very bad thing to do while eating" hinata said while she took out her lavender school bag in the cabinet.

"bwt…I alwiys dow thew eveytig tine I weat (translation: but I always do this every time I eat)" he then choked after speaking cause all the foods were forcibly going down to his throat.

"Don't also speak when your mouth is full because you will choke after speaking to whom your speaking to " hinata handed him the water and then panted him at the back trying to get all the food out of his throat.

Once he vomited all the food out made him sick of eating and he didn't eat anymore but to hinata's surprise he hugged her like she rescue his life but it was just a manor one.

"Arigatou hinata! You've always been there to help me…"

Hinata was happy that finally someone was hugging her since her dear parents were gone but then it turned got hinata got suffocate because obito was hugging her very tightly making her very hard to breathe which made her pale skin turned purple. When obito finally noticed this he became panic.

"Gomenasai!"

As air finally went into hinata's nose she finally stood up. And tried not to be angry with obito because he can be clumsy or really weird, to say that hinata really not wanted to be mad or angry right now she wanted to just go to school because its 6 quarter.

"Its fine…I have to-" hinata didn't finish her statement because she already saw her brother, sasuke in the table eating quietly.

"Drama" he said and continued eating.

Everything became quiet and do what they needed to do since there was nothing to talk and that they only have minutes before they would do their walk to school.

Instead of walking they went into obito's car and then drove off to school.

"So what do you think of my new car?" obito said.

"Fine" hinata said. She likes more plain and simple one but since her cousin, obito bought a new car she didn't know what to say.

"I think that my car is more cool and awesome than yours" sasuke smirked at this.

Obito was of course being the short temper he is was very angry at sasuke. How could he say that this car is almost like a billion of yen and he would say that his car is more awesome than his own car maybe sasuke was bad at style or maybe jealous at obito.

It became silent again since it was very awkward to talk. The only loud person there was obito but he was stuck with two quiet cousins so that made him not talk.

It took minutes to get there so they took all their stuff and all then closed the door of the car.

"Have fun…you guys and also obito make sure hinata is fine…bye" With that sasuke walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my fellow readers, here's another chapter for this fanfiction but sadly to say this exams are going up so I have to study hard on it. I know we have exam every month which made me hard to write fanfic but of course I will make the next chapter as soon as possible but hope you guys enjoy this! **

Reviewers 

Blue-shine-angel: I love hinata being the little sister. Please update soon cause I would really love to read more if this story.

**Thanks for those who are reading my fanfictions so please read this but I knew my fanfic isn't much but I will try to develop it.**

Chapter 2

Konoha high looked the same except that they expand the school making it 6 times bigger than before. Today obito and hinata hope that they would be together in class period but then again if your still high school they would choose what class your going for 9 periods and its really annoying to have a weird principal in school.

(Authors note: I kind of forgot what they were wearing so I will be writing it here in this chapter and my apologize for not writing it in the first chapter…I was really busy so that's the reason why I didn't wrote it)

Hinata was wearing a dark navy blue T-shirt, a black and purple short-skirt below her knees, a light peach sweater, two white flip-flaps sandal, and a red ribbon (which itachi gave to her in her 7th birthday) was tied up in her hair.

Obito was wearing the same blue T-shirt, gray skinny jeans, black sweater, two pair of black boots, and orange goggles.

They (obito and hinata) were continuously walking but then something or someone bump into them. Two kids were in front of them. One boy and one girl that made them think that two kids are twins or something.

The girl had a brown hair reaching until her shoulders, bright brown eyes, had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks, she was 170 cm tall which is an average height, and was tan-paled skin which made her look so kind and a good person.

While the other one was the boy. He had a fair-skinned, He has spiky white hair, he was 175 cm which is a bit of a tall height, and dark eyes with the left one having a small scar vertically over it, he wears a mask to not fully see his face a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face. His appearance made him look scary and intimidating.

"Hey guys…haven't seen you guys in a year" obito loudly said.

Hinata looked at him with disbelief think how could be know this two person. Maybe they were both obito's but obito never mentioned that he made friends…oh well.

"Oh…hi rin, kakashi…I would like you to meet my cousin, hinata" obito pushed hinata a little with force so that obito's friends can see her.

"Ano…it's a pleasure to meet you, rin-sempai and kakashi-sempai…" This made really impress kakashi and rin because hinata bowed at them and showed some respect unlike those other bratty kids would just say "hey" and left like some fashion model.

"Ano…it's nice to meet you too hinata…I hope that you enjoy your first day in here" they both said.

"Well…hinata have been here in konoha before…since she was kinder-garden but she left konoha prep-school in her elementary grade according to her…she said the reason why she left because someone bullies her and then when I was in 4th grade I was cuts and bruises in her body" obito explained everything since they both were his friends and he knew that he could trust them.

To what obito said the two was shock to say the least and they didn't know what to say of course rin experience this before but with kakashi and obito on her side she feel safe and secure with them…she knew that the both of them were protecting her from harm and loved her as their own sister but still some people bullies her for her looks and due to her shyness.

"Anyway…we'll be seeing you guys later…also don't forget you guys that we will go to the park later at school" obito said and grabbed hinata in the shoulders making her walk.

In the school lockers…

Obito and hinata just got everything from the principal's office since it was first day of school they can wear anything they want but the problem is that obito broke it just a few minutes ago so they had to give it back to the principal's offce to repair it…of course the principal named tsunade was furious but then forgave him and told him not to do it again or else he would be punished.

So now that's the reason why they both were stuck leaning against the locker in the large hall way that was kind of dark without the lights on…you might think that the look of the hallway is scaring and creepy like you don't want to go walking past the large hallway but if the lights were on it was pretty fancy and it look so free-able stay.

"Hinata…" hinata turned to look at obito because obito couldn't talke the silence anymore and it would drive him insane to not talk just because he did something wrong it made him so uncomfortable.

Hinata stared at him with giving a question look. She noticed that obito seems a bit disappointed at something. "yes obito-sem-" before hinata would fully say his name obito cut her off saying not to put his name sempai because obito can't help it someone outing sempai in his name makes him feel very old than hinata and hinata understand so she nodded.

Then after that silence started to form in the large hallway they wanted to break the silence but of course what would they say? So instead they just patiently waited for the uniform to arrive for them to leave the large hallway.

Obito was of course starting to want to do so he took out his bag-pack and took something. It was a cute plushie naruto teddy bear since obito knew hinata liked naruto plushie teddy bear so much so that he brought this for her but today was her birthday so he really wanted to give him the gift.

Obito patted hinata's shoulder to look at him. Once she turned around to look at him. He put the gift in her tiny yet soft hands. Seeing hinata's impression was not yet shown obito sighed in disappointed since hinata didn't act or say anything he look at the floor trying to not see her impression anymore but then hinata's hand was in his right hand making him look at him.

He saw a happy hinata looking at him with her eyes shining in delight and happiness. "Thanks obito…its really nice…thank you that you remember my birthday" while she was hugging the teddy bear she smiled at me.

"I see…your welcome…ano would I see your schedule?" Obito said.

Without any hesitate hinata gave her schedule to obito so that he could see what hinata's periods were…

"We only have 3 classes together *sigh*"

"Don't worry"

After a few minutes later lady tsunade came. She roughly gave the now repaired uniform to obito which made obito fall in his butt to get it and glared at woman.

'_That woman sure is very hot tempered…man I want the old man back as principal' _he thought.

"Now that your uniform is repaired…get out!"

With that they left.


End file.
